f4wfandomcom-20200214-history
Ric Flair
MY GOD! I almost forgot the 4th Horseman. RIC FLAIR, GET ON DOWN HERE! "Nature Boy Ric Flair is coming to Winnipeg, here he is, the World Heavyweight Champ." Not Ricky Martel. Not the Road Warriors. Not the Freebirds. Not the Road Warriors. Still wanted for the Winnipeg Arena arson. Do you really wanna jump on Space Mountain? LONG LIMOUSINES? Just like that. JET AIRPLANES? Just like that. CUSTOM MADE CLOTHES? Just like that. And any woman in the world I want....just like that. I'll Tell Ya THIS!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1LcJ6N9vwo http://youtube.com/watch?v=em_WYo4sVg8 Owes approximately everyone and his brother money. Fun Facts *Ric Flair once chopped Ricky Steamboat so hard that Dave Meltzer sold it. *Ric Flair is a 17-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion. In addition to the 10 claimed by Trobich, there were other unofficial instances when Flair lost and regained th belt. *Carlos Colon beat Flair for the belt, but then had to drop it back as Colon was wanted in the US for killing Bruiser Brody, *Jack Veneno only beat Flair after 20 armed gunemn jumped in the ring and shot Flair, who still managed to wrestle one of the bullets to a **** match. Veneno gave the belt back, as it didn't look good with his gore-tex jacket. *Victor Jovica beat Flair, after Flair saw a hundred terrorists with paino wire lurking in the crowd and pulled Jovica on top of him for the three. *The Midnight Rider beat Flair, but handed the belt back when Rider refused to admit that he was Dusty Rhodes. However, that would make the Midnight Rider RD Reynolds as how many other morbidly obese guys with a splotch who can't speak properly are there? Who are in wrestling? *Bryan Alvarez beat Flair in a house show in Bothell. However the result was overturned since Alvarez was in the USA illegally. *Chris Champion defeated Flair, but the result was overturned, as officially and legally Champion was only 8 years old at the time. *Ric Flair once wrestled a broomstick to a ***** match, and put the broomstick over. He defeated it in another ***** ther next night. *Surpassed Paul Heyman as the most financially illiterate Jew in history in 2011. *Flair has been actively searching for Wally Karbo to scam him on money. *Lost his first fortune investing in unsuccessful QVC line of full sweaters for big women 18 or older in 1991. *Lost his second fortune paying Stacy Keibler millions to be a beard for son David in 1999. *Lost his third fortune in 2005 paying Dave Meltzer, Bruce Mitchell and Mark Madden to pretend like he's done anything worth a shit since 1992. *Mistakenly believes he had sex with Dixie Carter. It was actually Celine Dion, who has a fetish for disgusting old men. *Flair can be busted open hardway by wind gust exceeding 15MPH. *Reportedly going to Hell for elbow dropping the Holy Bible after being angered in a civil suit deposition that touching it would mean he would have to tell the whole truth. *For $50 he'll show up to your indy show and give your wrestlers Hepatitus. Category:WWE Category:People who look good Category:People who smell good Category:People who can dance all night long Category:Men Bryan Alvarez is gay for Category:Living People Category:Definitely Not JUST A GUY~! Category:Awesome things Category:Stuck in the 70's Category:Never drew a dime Category:NO BUYS Category:No Buys~! Category:Where did the money go? Category:People who SUCK Category:Retards Category:Jews Category:Flaming homosexuals Category:Drugs Category:Drunks Category:Drug Induced Stupors Category:People Who are Actually Worse Than Josh Matthews Category:Just barely living people Category:Faggots Category:People who live in different dimensions Category:Douche Category:Reasons WCW Sucked Category:Manboobs Category:WCW Bookers Category:Unclipped Dicks